The evolution of society has led to an exponential increase in the input and transmission of data via all types of communication systems.
Despite the remarkable advances made by technology, paper still plays much too important a role, both for the input and for the use of data The advances made in computer science have not yet gotten rid of the order form, the plane ticket, the receipt, etc.